


The Best Ways to Say I Love You

by robinasnyder



Category: Milky Way - Fandom
Genre: Jupitearth, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-22
Updated: 2012-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-14 19:24:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinasnyder/pseuds/robinasnyder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jupiter isn't surprised when Earth comes to visit him this time. He made sure he had a good reason for Earth to come over this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Ways to Say I Love You

“You such a stupid asshole,” Earth says when she (today) trounces into Jupiter’s home. 

“Good to see you too,” Jupiter says, glancing up from his sofa. They both, like all the planets, moons, and dwarf planets, could change their form at will. For a planet like earth this meant that she (today) would change her gender every other day, and her hair style, and general body type, though size never changed. 

Today she was a small female, even in body type. She was mostly without figure, and her over large brown shorts, white wife beater, and the blue/green (her favorite colors) plaid shirt she wore would have suited a boy more. Her hair was green, back in a short, spiky ponytail, and was held up only with clips. Her eyes were blue, they were always blue, but she’d hidden them under glasses today. Her skin was very dark brown today and her normal small moon pendant (the connection to her moon, Jupiter had his on a key chain) was around her neck like always. 

“You smell horrible,” Earth said, wrinkling her nose, dropping her bag next to the sofa before she crawled in Jupiter’s lap. Jupiter was used to her erratic unpredictable nature. It came with the territory of being the only planet with life. Unfortunately, unlike the other planets who were very constant, Earth’s personality was even subject to change. Her current attitude was probably sulking teenager. 

“It’s burnt flesh, you should recognize it,” Jupiter said with a calm smile. Earth flicked his ear and scowled. 

“Shut up,” Earth muttered, crossing her arms under her breasts. Jupiter was fascinated by her, the one planet who wanted something more than just constant storms, the one who dug deep into herself and created life, life independent of herself that looked and seemed like the planets they had been made of the image of. But people learned and grew and changed and didn’t change at all. Earth was the creative one of them. 

“Are you pouting?” Jupiter asked, trying not to laugh. 

“Stupid Idiot, just shut up,” she said, her lips forming a pout. Stupid Idiot was Earth’s nickname for him, and always had been. He perversely enjoyed when she called him that. “Just hold still, I brought some supplies.” She dug through her back, producing the medical supplies. They didn’t look like what planets used, they looked like what humans used. Earth would debate about the effectiveness of Planet medicine to human medicine until the end of time. She was just as affected by her creations as they were by her. 

“I’ll shut up,” he said, earning a slight glare from Earth, but he stayed quiet. Unlike Earth, Jupiter was huge, the biggest of them all. He didn’t change, not like the others did. He was tanned, and his hair was red (sometimes spiky when he felt adventurous) and mostly he wore clothes that were brown or red and his few constants were his brown eyes, and the little ruby that hung in his navel. He didn’t really do much outside of his own domain. Earth actually picked up and visited other places, mostly Mars, especially now that her humans were trying to explore Mars. 

“Just such a stupid idiot,” Earth muttered, gently washing Jupiter’s wound. She was clearly upset by it like she hadn’t seen her people burning other people. He knew it wasn’t the smell that bothered her, it didn’t even bother him anymore. He got hit, he healed, it was how it went. The surface of his domain didn’t normally heal, but he was the spirit of his domain, just like Earth was the spirit of hers. 

“Has Pluto been to see you recently?” Jupiter asked. Earth glared at him and Jupiter suddenly wished he hadn’t said anything. Pluto had been distraught to be counted as a dwarf planet. Moons were moons and planets were planets until Earth’s people started to classify them. None of the planets even had names until Earth suddenly declared their names. A lot of them hadn’t been interested, but eventually it just stuck. The other moons and planets who hadn’t yet been discovered felt like they made it once Earth finally gave them a name. 

“Wanted to know why he’d been demoted. I told him that it was because my humans decided it. I don’t think he believes me. I think that he thinks that I just demoted him from the cool kid’s table.” She scrubbed a bit too hard and Jupiter winced. Yes, he shouldn’t have brought it up.

“You’re using human lingo again,” Jupiter said. Sometimes Earth would talk and he just couldn’t understand her. 

“He thinks I did it on purpose. He’s so far away that he doesn’t even think my humans are real. He thinks they’re dolls. He thinks I’m delusional,” Earth said, scowling. She looked sad though. None of the other planets lived close enough to her to really see her humans, except for Mercury, Mars, and sometimes Venus, but they couldn’t really see them like Earth could. 

“I believe you,” Jupiter said. 

“You take it on faith,” she muttered, scowling. 

“You created people, who created a god, who they later named me after,” Jupiter said, leaning back against the cushions on his sofa. “You’re good Earth, but not good enough to make up a lie like that.” 

“I’m not sure if I should be insulted or not,” she scowled. “Sit up,” she added, starting to wrap the bandages around his chest. “Thanks… for this.” 

“It’s not a problem,” Jupiter said with a shrug that earned him a smack because he was messing up Earth’s work. 

“You’re burnt and hurt,” Earth said, scowling as she worked to wrap up his wound. 

“I heal,” Jupiter said. 

“Do you even have any medicine?” Earth asked. He didn’t answer. “I see,” she said coolly, she finished her work and sat back, on Jupiter’s legs, looking at what she’d done. “Why?” 

“Why what?” Jupiter asked. 

“Did you do it?” she asked. 

Jupiter thought of a hundred smart-ass answers. Earth had taught him humor, after all. Instead he just smiled. “You get so sad when your humans get hurt.” 

“They get hurt every day,” she said. 

“Yes, but it still hurts you,” he said. Jupiter reached out, looking like he wanted to touch Earth’s cheek. He hesitated and then simply patted Earth on the shoulder. 

Earth snorted and grabbed Jupiter by his ears, pulling him into a kiss. “You Stupid Idiot,” she said. Jupiter smiled. He liked it when she called him that best, because to him it always sounded like she was saying ‘I Love You’.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah.... no, don't know what I just wrote. Writing at 3 in the morning is a bad idea, but whatever. 
> 
> So, the basic idea is that the Planets as we see them here are really the spirit of the planet they embody, like the god of each planet, who affect and are affected by their planet. Earth just happens to have a lot of stuff happen on her (today) planet. 
> 
> ... 
> 
> Yeah, I do fall back on some kind of pseudo-christian ideology when I'm exhausted. 
> 
> Earth is a girl today, get over it. She can be a boy tomorrow if that bothers you.


End file.
